


Oh shit

by Whom_you_ask



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Walter Beckett, Caught, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Top Lance Sterling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: Walter and Lance are doing the do when the door jingles and Walter forgot that he invited Killian over for lunch.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Oh shit

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories are basically in this fandom, so might as well feed to it.

It started out as my boyfriend, Lance, coming over before lunch even came. The time was about 10:30 I think. I don't remember if it was exactly that. Anyway, he showed up at more door looking as handsome as ever. I let out a little giggle at his sudden arrival. I invited him in and went to pour a glass of sparkling water for him. It's all that I have, don’t judge me.

Later on it turned into us kissing and making out. Then Lance started roaming his hands down my body. He grabbed my butt and squeezed it. I gasped and rubbed my hard-on against him. Lance looked at me with those eyes and I became a blushing mess. 

Soon enough we’re both on the couch. We have stripped off all of our clothes. I slowly sank onto Lance’s member. We’ve done this before, but it’s always the same feeling whenever I go in. My muscles convulse on his dick. I cry out and start to move.

Lance holds my hips as I go up and down. It’s funny how I’m so skinny and Lance is built like a bear. He sits up and wraps his body around mine. I attempt at fully wrapping my arms around him. It fails sadly. He kisses away my tears and starts to thrust into me.

Oh, I’ve never missed his cock. It feels so good. My hands barely wrap around it at times. With him ripping apart my insides, I couldn’t hear my text messages on my phone. The next day I’ll have to take the day off. I’ve done it before after I’ve had sex with Lance. 

The next day is always the same. I wake up with a pain running from my spine to my ass. I can barely move so Lance comes to give me pain killers and cuddles. He apologizes for going so hard, but I tell him to be quiet. I asked for it. He then leaves me alone to go put clothes on and make breakfast. 

That isn't what's happening right now though. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs as Lance hits my prostate perfectly. He always goes slow every time we do this. I don't know why he thinks that I'm so precious and gentle. He feels like that he'll shatter my insides if I go too fast. It always makes me whine when he starts out slow, but I try to get the dominant part of him out. Drool is spilling out of my mouth while my face is buried in the crook of his neck. Tiny whines slip out of me as Lance finally takes over. My entire body felt physically and mentally exhausted from doing all the work. 

Lance goes fast and rough. With each thrust, he bounces my body up and down. My curls are a mess all over my face, and I can barely see him through them. From what I could see, I saw a smirking Lance sterling looking down at me as he abuses my hole. It turns me on how he always congratulates me on being able to take his girth. He pets my hair and gives me little pecks. I blush and moan in his ear. I heard a sound behind me, but it went through one ear and out the other. Lance stopped and sat up. I moved around a bit to get his attention up. He gave me a look for me to stop and turn around.

When I turned around my face went white. Killian stood in front of the door with a bag of food in his hand. He had his hand on the doorknob and pushed it closed slowly. He had a poker face on and mindlessly walked to the kitchen. My face grew in red as he walked away. Lance didn't seem phased by it. In all, he just smirked at Killian and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. 

"I don't know why I'm not surprised," Killian's accent sounded strong. I watched him pour himself a glass of sparkling water. "I thought we were going to have lunch together, but I didn't know that I would be walking into you guys doing a gay porno." 

Lance started laughing hysterically. Surprisingly, my face grew to be like a tomato. My arms wrapped around Lance's chest, and I buried my face into his neck. He spread his legs wider to show me off. This could never be more humiliating. Killian is one of my good friends. He's never going to let me live this down.

Killian pinched his nose and sighed. He settled down his glass of sparkling water. He shook his head and continued to rub his nose with his fingers. I watched his eyebrows furrow. 

"Just-," Killian paused for a second and put up his hand to us. "Tell me when you guys are done, I'll be in the guest room watching murder mysteries." With that said, Killian walked past us with the bag of food he brought. When I looked over at the counter, he had some things for us. The bottle of sparkling water still laid out. We both watched him fade away into the hallway and shut the door. 

I looked and Lance and started to cry with laughter. My cock is leaking a little bit. Lance grabs it with his entire hand and looks up at me with mischievous eyes. I whimper and rock my hips to his movements. I'm starting to get thirsty and hungry. I used all my energy for this and I need it back. Though, I really want to continue having sex with Lance. 

"You know, Killian gets sucked into those murder stories, and it might be a while before he comes back out," Lance winked at me. It took me a second to get what he meant. 

"I want you to fuck me till I pass out," I whispered breathly into his ear. I grabbed his face with my cheeks and looked up at him. We met for one hungry kiss and continued. 

Let's just say that the rest of the next two hours was a wild experience. We finished soon enough and quickly took a shower together. Lance snuck some shower sex in there, and it was my first time doing so. Of course, I enjoyed it. We both peeked into the guest room with wet hair and exhausted eyes. I looked worse for the fact that I always look tired and drained. Killian stared intently at the screen and reached for the remote to turn it off. 

I smiled at him and we went to eat dinner. The food Killian brought got cold. Lance and I did a lot of certain activities for four hours. That got us to 1:30. Then Killian came in with food and such. We went to do our own thing for two more hours. It's now like three. Even though it's way too earlier for dinner, the place for dinner is like forty-five minutes away. 

Anyway, we all had fun that day. I wouldn't mind hanging out again. Not in the way Killian found us though. I'd like to leave that part out.


End file.
